


Hồi nhỏ nhớ thú

by PastelMtape



Category: MaTrieu
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMtape/pseuds/PastelMtape
Summary: 【 Khó cười 】 Hồi nhỏ nhớ thú ( Một ) Triệu trợ thủ【 Răng tiểu thư đục nói 】Cũ văn dành trước.( Vẫn như cũ ) Ác ý bán manh, xin chú ý tránh sét. Mượn dùng Vân Phi Dương đứng ở giữa adxc Quân tại 《 Mặt đen mặt trắng 》 Bên trong thiết lập ờ! Đồng thời văn bên trong tất cả hùng hài tử hành vi đều là hư cấu, xin đừng nên bắt chước. Bởi vì cùng bốn tuổi trở xuống hài tử chơi nhiều rồi mà nghĩ ra được ^^





	1. Chapter 1

\--

Cùng sau đó mọi người biết Triệu Vân hoàn toàn khác biệt, bốn tuổi nho nhỏ Triệu Vân là cái tinh lực quá thừa, lòng hiếu kỳ tràn lan đồng thời đối bên người các loại đồ vật đều tràn ngập nghiên cứu nhiệt tình hùng hài tử. Phiên dịch thành nói linh tinh chính là lực phá hoại cực mạnh, rơi xuống đồ trên tay của hắn cơ hồ không có đồng dạng có thể lưu đến toàn thi; Từ nhỏ họa không ít xông, đồ vật không ít phá hư, đương nhiên, mình cũng chịu không ít khổ đầu. Nhưng là cái này hoàn toàn không có yếu bớt nhiệt tình của hắn, vẫn như cũ bốn phía chà đạp ( Vạch rơi ) Thăm dò thế giới này.

Bởi vì quá khứ ghi chép quá mức xuất chúng, dẫn đến phụ mẫu mất sớm, cùng ca ca sống nương tựa lẫn nhau nho nhỏ Triệu Vân tại ca ca có việc nhất định phải đi xa tiến về Lương Châu một chuyến thời điểm, toàn thôn không ai chịu tạm thời hỗ trợ chiếu khán ( Các thôn dân nhất trí biểu thị: Tiểu tổ tông này đợi tại trong nhà của ta người nhà của ta còn cần sống sao? Không thành không thành ), không có cách nào, đành phải mang theo đồng hành.

Ngươi nói mới bốn tuổi hài tử có thể có bao nhiêu ghi chép? Để cho ta số cho ngươi nghe:

Một tuổi nửa thời điểm, bản thân phá hủy cái nôi leo ra đi chơi, mở chuồng heo môn đi vào cùng heo cùng một chỗ lăn đến đầy người bùn, cuối cùng nhất ghé vào một đầu heo mẹ trên bụng ngủ thiếp đi... Cái khác heo đâu? Toàn diện đi dạo đường cái đi, khiến cho toàn thôn gà bay chó chạy...

Hai tuổi thời điểm, đối tiểu côn trùng sinh ra hứng thú, ngồi xổm ở hố phân bên cạnh tỉ mỉ dùng đũa đem giòi bọ một đầu một đầu lấy tiến trong tô, may mắn một cước ngã tiến hố phân lập tức ca ca tìm tới hắn ôm ra... Không phải thật là không có sau này. Cái này về sau nho nhỏ Triệu Vân mùi trên người thật lâu không tiêu tan, hơn mấy tháng đều không ai dám tới gần hắn;

Lúc ba tuổi học người ta làm cạm bẫy đi săn, chỉ là đại bộ phận săn được đều là hắn gặp xui xẻo ca ca... Không phải vào cửa một cái hố hại hắn gạt chân, chính là chén dĩa mảnh vỡ vụng trộm chôn một nửa lộ cái đầu, vừa vặn đủ đem chân đâm ra cái huyết động đến. Cái khác như là nhảy vào vạc nước học bơi lội ( Chỉ học đến ngâm nước ) Rồi, leo cây luyện gan ( Luyện chủ yếu là ca ca gan ) Rồi... Những này liền không rõ liệt.

Có thể đi xa nhà thăm dò rộng lớn hơn thế giới, đối bốn tuổi nho nhỏ Triệu Vân mà nói đương nhiên là rất hưng phấn sự tình, dựa theo lệ cũ, trên đường đi họa tự nhiên cũng không ít xông. Vừa mới tiến Lương Châu địa giới tìm lữ điếm tìm nơi ngủ trọ, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân liền đã làm kiện đại sự kinh thiên động địa: Bởi vì Lương Châu khí hậu thật tương đối lạnh, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân trông tiệm nhà tại lò bên trong dùng dư tro nướng khoai lang, cho rằng lò bên trong nhất định còn có rất nhiều bảo tàng, thế là thừa dịp người ta lúc nghỉ ngơi không chú ý, chui vào tầm bảo đi, ngoại trừ một cái trước đó để lọt lấy khoai lang bên ngoài, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân tìm nửa ngày chỉ nhặt được một cái thô sáp vòng tròn vòng, mặc dù như thế, hắn ở bên trong thám hiểm vẫn là chơi đến rất vui vẻ, cuối cùng nhất còn không cẩn thận tại còn có chút dư ôn lò bên trong ngủ thiếp đi.

Nhìn đến đây mọi người nhịn không được nhéo một cái mồ hôi lạnh đi? Bất quá răng tiểu thư viết tất cả đều là ngốc bạch điềm văn, yên tâm sẽ không thật xuất hiện nướng hài tử loại này kinh dị kịch bản. Ngay tại nướng hài tử sắp phát sinh lập tức, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân bị ném vào đến củi củi đụng tỉnh, vừa tỉnh dậy nhìn bốn phía sơn đen mà đen, phản ứng không kịp cộng thêm rời giường khí, há mồm liền khóc lớn lên. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân mặc dù thể cốt không phải đặc biệt cường tráng, nhưng như thế tìm đường chết còn có thể tứ chi kiện toàn sống tới ngày nay, hắn kia đặc biệt to rõ tiếng khóc cũng là giành công quyết vĩ. Đang muốn nhóm lửa trù người nghe được lò bên trong truyền ra hài tử tiếng khóc, dọa đến chân đều mềm nhũn, còn tưởng rằng nháo quỷ đâu! Hay là nghe thấy tiếng khóc Triệu gia ca ca lao đến, ba chân bốn cẳng mang củi củi lôi ra đến, cuối cùng nhất thật vất vả đem nho nhỏ Triệu Vân ôm ra. Ngoại trừ đầy bụi đất, quần áo bị tro tàn đốt đến rách rách rưới rưới bên ngoài, người thế mà không bị cái gì tổn thương. Khóc cũng chủ yếu là rời giường khí mà thôi. Cho ca ca ôm một chút liền không sao.

Cái này nháo trò, lữ điếm trên dưới đều sợ vỡ mật, nguyên bản nói cái gì cũng không cho hai anh em họ tìm nơi ngủ trọ. Mắt thấy hai huynh đệ liền phải ngủ đầu đường, đúng lúc này, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân bỗng nhiên từ trong ngực lấy ra cái kia thô sáp vòng tròn vòng, nói cho ca ca: "Không sợ! Ta tìm bảo tàng, chúng ta cầm bảo tàng đổi tiền, ở nơi tốt!"

Triệu gia ca ca đem vật kia lau sạch sẽ xem xét, ghê gớm, lại là cái tinh xảo nhẫn vàng! Nguyên lai cái này đúng là lữ điếm chủ nhà đời đời truyền lại bảo vật gia truyền, chỉ là ném đi một tháng, thế nào cũng tìm không ra, lão bản nương còn vì này khóc vài ngày đâu! Vốn cho là là gặp tiểu thâu, không muốn bị cái này nho nhỏ hài nhi tại lò bên trong tìm được. Thế là chủ cửa hàng cao hứng phía dưới, chẳng những hai huynh đệ có thể tiếp tục ở lại, dừng chân phí tổn còn giảm phân nửa!

Mặc dù là chó ngáp phải ruồi, không cần ngủ đầu đường còn bớt đi một nửa phí ăn ở, nhưng là như thế giày vò Triệu gia ca ca thần kinh lại lớn đầu cũng chịu không được. Phiền toái hơn chính là nho nhỏ Triệu Vân một đường gặp rắc rối, mang theo quần áo đều phế phẩm đến không có cách nào mặc vào. Nhất thời bán hội đi chỗ nào sinh nho nhỏ hài quần áo đâu? Lúc này, lão bản nương nói chuyện:

"Ta còn giữ mấy món khuê nữ khi còn bé quần áo. Nhìn đứa nhỏ này hai mắt thật to, như nước trong veo, tuổi tác nam hài tử nữ hài tử nguyên cũng kém không nhiều, không bằng trước hết xuyên ta khuê nữ khi còn bé quần áo đi!" Nói, liền vào nhà bên trong lựa chọn trong chốc lát, tìm ra một bộ thêu lên hoa hồng mà cân vạt áo nhỏ, còn có màu hồng đào váy, xuyết lấy mao cầu màu hồng phấn giày thêu. Lão bản nương tại khuê nữ xuất giá về sau không có hài tử hầu ở bên người, nhìn nho nhỏ Triệu Vân dáng dấp đáng yêu, lại thay nàng tìm được tổ truyền chiếc nhẫn, không khỏi sinh ra cho hắn cách ăn mặc ngoan tâm đến. Thế là dẫn hắn đi vào tắm rửa một cái, mặc vào một thân tiểu nữ hài trang phục, tiện thể lại cho hắn chải song bình búi tóc.

Lão bản nương nhìn phải nhìn trái, cái này tinh nghịch tiểu nam hài chưng diện lại so ta khuê nữ khi còn bé còn muốn xinh xắn a! Triệu gia ca ca nhìn thấy nho nhỏ Triệu Vân chưng diện bộ dáng cũng choáng tại chỗ, nhất thời lại nói không ra lời.

Lão bản nương đối với mình"Tác phẩm" Là càng xem càng hài lòng, liền muốn Triệu gia ca ca mang nho nhỏ Triệu Vân đi ra ngoài dạo chơi đi. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân bản nhân đối với xuyên cái gì mang cái gì chải cái gì kiểu tóc cũng không thế nào để bụng, nhưng nói đến đi ra ngoài dạo chơi, hăng hái của hắn nhưng cao. Ca ca thế là không thể không mang theo nho nhỏ Triệu Vân đi ra cửa đi một chút. 

Nguyên bản Triệu gia ca ca đối với đệ đệ làm nữ trang cách ăn mặc, trong lòng vẫn là có chút khó chịu, nhưng là hắn rất nhanh phát hiện nữ trang chỗ tốt.

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nhao nhao muốn đi bên dòng suối chơi bùn mò cá: "Đây là lão bản nương mượn ngươi, thật xinh đẹp rất đắt quần áo. Ngươi làm bẩn làm phá chúng ta không có cách nào bồi."

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân muốn đi leo cây: "Mặc váy không có cách nào leo cây ờ! Sẽ câu phá váy."

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân muốn đi đạp nước oa: "Lão bản nương mượn ngươi giày thêu sẽ làm ướt làm bẩn."

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân biết ca ca nói, toàn diện không thể không coi như thôi, đành phải ngoan ngoãn cho ca ca nắm. Triệu gia ca ca ở trong lòng cám ơn trời đất tạ phụ mẫu trên trời có linh thiêng phù hộ a... Đem tất cả hắn muốn lấy được thần linh đều cám ơn một lần. Nhưng là cái này cũng không được, vậy cũng không được, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân ủy khuất đến nhanh khóc lên. Ca ca nhìn một chút hắn, ai! Cha mẹ liền lưu lại như thế cái đệ đệ, ngoại trừ tinh nghịch một chút, suốt ngày đại phiền toái phiền toái nhỏ không ngừng bên ngoài, dù sao vẫn là cái hảo hài tử. Nhìn hắn một mặt vô cùng đáng thương muốn khóc lại không dám khóc dáng vẻ, trong lòng thực sự không nỡ. Thế là hỏi nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ngươi có muốn hay không ăn kẹo hồ lô?"

Bốn tuổi hài tử nơi nào sẽ không muốn, lập tức liền mặt mày hớn hở lớn tiếng đáp: "Nghĩ!"

Triệu gia ca ca nói: "Vậy ta đi phía trước sạp hàng mua cho ngươi một cây, ngươi đợi tại cây này hạ đẳng ta, đừng có chạy lung tung ờ!" Nghĩ lại, câu nói này căn bản chính là nói nhảm, nhà hắn Triệu Vân thời điểm nào có"Không chạy loạn" Cái này hình thức tồn tại? Nhất định phải càng nghiêm cẩn quy định mới được. Thế là cầm đầu dây thừng nhỏ trên mặt đất vòng một vòng tròn, để nho nhỏ Triệu Vân đứng tại trong vòng đầu. Lại dặn dò: "Ca ca mua tới cho ngươi mứt quả, ngươi đứng tại trong vòng hạng nhất ta, không thể bước ra vòng tròn ờ! Ca ca rất nhanh liền trở về. Ân?"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân tại thòng lọng bên trong đứng được thẳng tắp, dùng sức gật đầu đáp ứng.

Triệu gia ca ca một đường đi, một đường thỉnh thoảng quay đầu nhìn, trông thấy cách ăn mặc thành tiểu nữ hài nho nhỏ Triệu Vân ngoan ngoãn đứng tại vòng tròn bên trong đầu hướng hắn phất tay, trong lòng nhịn không được cảm thán: "Tiểu Vân Nhi nếu là nữ hài tử tốt biết bao nhiêu... Để cho người ta bớt lo nhiều."

( Đương nhiên, coi như nho nhỏ Triệu Vân là thân nữ nhi cũng sẽ không để ca ca bớt lo. Bất quá chúng ta cũng đừng nhả rãnh số khổ Triệu ca ca )

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân đứng một hồi, cảm thấy có chút nhàm chán, bắt đầu hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, phát hiện đại thụ bên cạnh có cái cùng mình không chênh lệch nhiều tiểu nam hài một mực không chớp mắt chằm chằm nhìn mình. Nhịn không được lên tiếng hỏi: "Ngươi là ai nha? Tại sao nhìn chằm chằm vào ta nhìn?"

Tiểu nam hài không có trả lời nho nhỏ Triệu Vân vấn đề, ngẩn ra một hồi, không đầu không đuôi hỏi: "Ngươi là tiên nữ sao?"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói: "Không phải. Ta mới không phải tiên nữ." ( Ta là nam sinh!)

Tiểu nam hài lại hỏi: "Ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự?"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói: "Ta có thật nhiều danh tự đâu! Ngươi hỏi cái nào?"

Tiểu nam hài nói: "Mọi người nhất thường bảo ngươi cái tên đó."

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói: "Ờ! Ta họ Triệu. Gọi trợ thủ."

Tiểu nam hài nói: "Trợ thủ? Kỳ quái danh tự."

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói: "Ngươi mới kỳ quái đâu! Ca ca thường thường đều gọi ta trợ thủ a! Bởi vì ta đều sẽ hỗ trợ ca ca, là ca ca trợ thủ." Nói, một mặt kiêu ngạo dáng vẻ.

Tiểu nam hài nói: "Ngươi thật lợi hại ờ! Có thể làm trợ thủ. Ta đều không được." Trong mắt rất là ghen tị.

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân không biết nên thế nào an ủi hắn, tiểu nam hài cũng không nói lời gì nữa. Hai đứa bé liền như thế trầm mặc một hồi.

Tiểu nam hài bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, đưa ra mời: "Chúng ta qua bên kia chơi có được hay không?"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân rất là khó xử: "Thế nhưng là ca ca ta để cho ta không thể bước ra cái này thòng lọng tử."

Hai cái nho nhỏ hài lại trầm mặc... Cùng một chỗ khổ tư nên thế nào xử lý.

Bỗng nhiên, hai người đồng thời nhảy dựng lên, trăm miệng một lời nói: "Ta nghĩ đến!"

【 Còn tiếp 】


	2. Chapter 2

【 Khó cười 】 Hồi nhỏ nhớ thú ( Hai ) Ngựa không  
Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân lập tức ngồi xổm người xuống đi, đem thòng lọng cầm lên, đồng thời tiểu nam hài cũng tiến vào thòng lọng bên trong, cùng nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cùng một chỗ, bốn cái tay nhỏ nắm lấy thòng lọng cùng một chỗ chạy tới chơi.

Triệu gia ca ca thật vất vả mua đến mứt quả ( Cái kia bán mứt quả chẳng lẽ là cái ẩn thế cao nhân sao? Thế nào có thể đi như vậy nhanh bỏ ra hơn nửa ngày mới đuổi kịp hắn ), trở về thời điểm nên nói không ngạc nhiên chút nào vẫn là kinh ngạc không thôi đâu... Triệu gia ca ca mình cũng không cách nào quyết định, nhưng tóm lại nho nhỏ Triệu Vân không thấy, liền thòng lọng tử cũng đã biến mất.

Triệu gia ca ca thở dài, còn có thể thế nào xử lý? Một vòng mới tìm hài tử lại bắt đầu, tìm đi!

Kỳ thật hai cái tiểu hài cũng không có chạy bao xa, ngay tại bên cạnh đất trống chạy tới chạy lui mà thôi. Vì không bước ra thòng lọng tử phạm vi hai cái tiểu hài bốn cái tay nhỏ nắm lấy dây thừng giả bộ như tại lái xe. Bất quá cái này thòng lọng xe mới giá không bao lâu, hai cái tiểu hài liền rùm beng đi lên.

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự?"

Tiểu nam hài thua người không thua trận, cũng học nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói: "Ta cũng có thật nhiều danh tự cái nào! Ngươi hỏi cái nào?"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Tốt gọi cái kia."

Tiểu nam hài: "Ta họ Mã, tên không." 

"Ngựa không? Tên của ngươi thật kỳ quái."

"Ngươi mới kỳ quái!"

"Ngươi kỳ quái nhất!"

"Ngươi kỳ quái hơn!"

Vị này nhỏ"Ngựa không" Là thần thánh phương nào đâu? Hắn chân chính tính danh nhưng thật ra là Mã Siêu. Cùng Triệu Vân đồng dạng tuổi vừa mới bốn tuổi. Nhưng là hắn cho là mình tên là không. Lý do chúng ta phía sau từ từ mà nói.

Hai cái tiểu hài ọe lên khí tới, nghĩ cãi nhau mà... Sẽ nói từ ngữ không quá đủ; Muốn đánh nhau phải không mà... Tay nắm lấy dây thừng không rảnh a! Thế là hai cái tiểu hài bắt đầu dùng chân lẫn nhau đá tới đá vào. May mắn đá không bao lâu hai người đều phát hiện dạng này đá xuống đi gặp vượt qua thòng lọng phạm vi, vậy liền phạm quy. Hai cái này bốn tuổi tiểu hài đối với"Quy tắc trò chơi" Không giải thích được rất kiên trì, cũng may mắn như thế, tiểu hài cảm xúc tới cũng nhanh đi cũng nhanh, tăng thêm vừa rồi đá nửa ngày mặc dù không có thế nào đá phải đối phương, nhiều ít giải khí. Nhưng là chỉ là dạng này mang theo dây thừng chạy giống như có chút nhàm chán a...

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ngươi làm ta ngựa, thay ta kéo xe."

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Tại sao ta muốn làm ngựa? Tại sao không phải ngươi đương ngựa?" 

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Bởi vì ngươi họ Mã a! Ta bảo ngươi tiểu Mã mà, ngươi chính là của ta ngựa, cho nên muốn giúp ta kéo xe."

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cảm thấy giống như cũng có đạo lý, nhưng là lại không quá cam nguyện, dù sao bình thường trong nhà đều là hắn sai sử người bên cạnh, ngoại trừ cha bên ngoài không ai dám đối với hắn như thế không khách khí.

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Không!"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Tại sao không? Ngươi là tiểu Mã mà, ngươi muốn kéo xe!"

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ta là ngựa không, cho nên không kéo xe!" Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cảm thấy mình lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ta không gọi ngươi ngựa không, ta bảo ngươi tiểu Mã mà, ngươi là tiểu Mã mà, cho nên ngươi muốn kéo xe." Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cho rằng chỉ cần hắn không gọi ngựa chẳng phải không thể không kéo xe.

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ta cũng không gọi ngươi danh tự, bảo ngươi tiểu tiên nữ, ngươi chính là tiên nữ! Tiên nữ phát huy pháp thuật, xe liền sẽ mình chạy." Dù sao nho nhỏ Mã Siêu chính là không muốn đương ngựa kéo xe. 

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ta không phải tiên nữ!" 

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ta bảo ngươi tiểu tiên nữ, ngươi chính là tiểu tiên nữ. Tiểu tiên nữ! Tiểu tiên nữ!"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân rất tức giận, hắn mới không phải cái gì tiên nữ, hắn là nam sinh! Nâng chân nghĩ đá tiểu Mã mà, không cẩn thận đem xuyết lấy mao cầu giày thêu đá bay, rơi vào thật xa. Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu hiện lên một cước này, vui vẻ vỗ tay cười to, thòng lọng tử một nửa kéo trên mặt đất. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân vội vã chạy tới nhặt, kéo lấy trên đất dây thừng trước tiên đem nho nhỏ Mã Siêu trượt chân, rồi mới dây thừng bị té ngã nho nhỏ Mã Siêu kẹp lại, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cũng té ngã. 

Một khắc trước còn vỗ tay cười to nho nhỏ Mã Siêu, sau một khắc đã quẳng xuống đất đầy bụi đất giật mình kêu lên, ngây ra một lúc khóc lớn lên. Khóc không có vài tiếng, bên cạnh Triệu Vân cũng khóc rống lên, lại sinh khí tiểu Mã mà nhất định phải gọi hắn tiểu tiên nữ, lại phát hiện lão bản nương mượn hắn váy té ngã lúc làm bẩn, lại gạt chân, bị đau, lại nhặt không trở về giày, lại không có đá trúng tiểu Mã mà, tiểu Mã mà lại không làm ngựa của hắn thay hắn kéo xe, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cảm thấy mình quả thực là khắp thiên hạ nhất ủy khuất tiểu hài. 

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu xem xét nho nhỏ Triệu Vân khóc, lập tức quên mình vừa mới cũng đang khóc, ngơ ngác nhìn qua khóc lớn nho nhỏ Triệu Vân, nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nhìn nho nhỏ Mã Siêu nhìn không chuyển mắt nhìn mình chằm chằm, hé mở lấy miệng, trên gương mặt còn mang theo nước mắt, cảm thấy tiểu Mã mà nhìn hảo hảo cười, không khỏi lại cười ra.

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Tiểu tiên nữ, ngươi cười lên thật là dễ nhìn." 

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ta không phải tiểu tiên nữ!" 

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ta không nhớ ra được tên của ngươi, tiểu tiên nữ tương đối tốt gọi mà!"

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Thế nhưng là ta thật không phải là tiểu tiên nữ!" 

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ngươi gọi ta tiểu Mã mà, ta cũng không phải thật ngựa." Một mặt vô tội. 

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "... Tốt a!" Đã sẽ không thật biến thành tiểu tiên nữ, ai bảo tiểu Mã mà như vậy đần, liền tên của ta cũng không nhớ được, không có cách nào, liền để hắn gọi tốt. 

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ta chân đau quá, nhặt không đến giày thế nào xử lý?"

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu: "Ta đi!" Nói chạy tới đem giày thêu nhặt được trở về. Nhưng nho nhỏ Triệu Vân mắt cá chân sưng phồng lên, giày không xuyên vào được. Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu tay chân vụng về nghĩ thay hắn giày đi mưa tử, đương nhiên chỉ có càng giúp càng bận bịu. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân bị đau, vừa khóc. Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu không biết nên thế nào xử lý, tiểu tiên nữ lại bị mình làm khóc, hắn cảm thấy mình tốt hỏng bét, rõ ràng ngồi tại tiểu tiên nữ bên người cùng một chỗ khóc. 

Bất quá, may mắn mà có hai cái tiểu hài to rõ tiếng khóc, Triệu gia ca ca cuối cùng thuận lợi tìm tới hài tử.

【 Còn tiếp 】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Không! Dừng tay!

【 Khó cười 】 Hồi nhỏ nhớ thú ( Ba ) Không! Dừng tay!  
Triệu gia ca ca tìm tới hai đứa bé thời điểm, nho nhỏ Mã Siêu ngay tại một lần nữa ý đồ giúp nho nhỏ Triệu Vân mặc vào giày. Mặc dù rõ ràng mắt cá chân sưng lên bộ không lên, nhưng là nho nhỏ Mã Siêu một lòng nhận định, chỉ cần mặc vào giày tiểu tiên nữ liền sẽ không khóc nữa. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân muốn tách rời khỏi, nhưng là thụ thương bàn chân kia bị bắt lại trốn không thoát. Triệu gia ca ca nhìn thấy chính là như vậy một bức không có chút nào logic tính hỗn loạn hình tượng: Hai cái tiểu hài nước mắt giàn giụa nước mũi, lạ lẫm tiểu nam hài còn níu lại đệ đệ chân không thả, đệ đệ muốn chạy trốn lại trốn không thoát. Trong lòng quýnh lên liền hô to: 

"Không! Dừng tay! Các ngươi tại làm cái gì?!" Một bên hướng đệ đệ tiến lên.

Hai cái tiểu hài bỗng nhiên nghe thấy mình"Danh tự" , đồng thời quay đầu.

Triệu gia ca ca muốn hỏi rõ ràng đến cùng phát sinh cái gì sự tình, bất quá nhìn hai cái này nước mắt giàn giụa nước mũi tiểu hài liền biết hiện tại hỏi cũng là hỏi không. Trước tiên đem trên tay mứt quả đưa cho đệ đệ hống hắn không khóc, tiếp lấy ôm lấy đệ đệ muốn đi tìm đại phu, nhưng cái kia lạ lẫm tiểu nam hài giữ chặt góc áo của hắn quả thực là không thả, cũng không nói chuyện, chỉ là đáng thương mang theo con kia giày thêu nhìn qua nhà hắn đệ đệ ( Cùng mứt quả ). Triệu gia ca ca nhìn chung quanh một chút, không có giống là hài tử gia trưởng người, chẳng lẽ bị mất đi? Đem như thế nhỏ hài tử một người ném ở cái này cũng không giống như đồn đại, thế là thở dài, ngồi xổm xuống hỏi hắn: 

"Tiểu đệ đệ, ngươi gọi cái gì danh tự?" 

"Ta gọi ngựa không." 

"Người nhà của ngươi đâu? Ai mang ngươi đi ra ngoài?" 

"Chính ta một cái vụng trộm chạy ra ngoài chơi. Không ai mang ta đi ra ngoài." 

Triệu gia ca ca xoa xoa thái dương, cùng ta nhà Tiểu Vân Nhi ngang cấp hùng hài tử sao? Vẫn là trước tiễn hắn về nhà đi!

"Ngựa không, nhà ngươi ở nơi đó? Ta trước đưa ngươi về nhà có được hay không?" 

"Không muốn. Ta muốn theo tiểu tiên nữ chơi. Ta không muốn về nhà." 

Tiểu tiên nữ? Ai vậy? Triệu gia ca ca ngắm nhìn bốn phía, cũng không có cái gì tiểu tiên nữ a! Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu gặp cái này đại ca ca hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây, chỉ chỉ ghé vào trong ngực hắn nho nhỏ Triệu Vân: "Ta muốn theo tiểu tiên nữ chơi. Về nhà liền không thể cùng tiểu tiên nữ chơi." 

Triệu gia ca ca nhất thời đầu óc còn chuyển không đến, ngẩn ra mấy giây mới nhớ tới đệ đệ hiện tại xuyên tiểu nữ hài trang phục, đứa bé trai này nhất định đem đệ đệ xem như nữ hài tử.

Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu lại bổ sung một câu: "Chúng ta vừa mới đều không có bước ra vòng vòng bên ngoài. A! Cho tiểu tiên nữ nhặt giày thời điểm ta đi ra ngoài, kia không tính." Một mặt rất tự hào mình có tuân thủ quy tắc dáng vẻ.

Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cũng đã nói: "Ca ca ta có nghe lời ngươi, một bước đều không có bước ra đi." Cùng nho nhỏ Mã Siêu đồng dạng, một mặt chờ mong ca ca tán thưởng hắn thủ quy củ biểu lộ.

Cẩn thận hồi tưởng, tìm tới hai người bọn hắn thời điểm hoàn toàn chính xác hai cái đều tại thòng lọng bên trong. Mặc dù cùng mình nguyên bản ý tứ hoàn toàn không giống, nhưng là lần này tựa hồ cũng không thể quở trách bọn hắn a... Chỉ có thể trách mình nghĩ không chu toàn, cha mẹ thế nào liền sinh như thế cơ linh đầu cho đệ đệ gây phiền toái, lại không cho ta sinh cái phản ứng mau mau đầu thu thập cục diện rối rắm đâu? Ai! Đối hai cái này hùng hài tử giảng những này cũng không có chỗ dùng. Thôi thôi. Hiện tại trước tiên cần phải đem cái này Mã gia hài tử hống về nhà, lại mang đệ đệ đi tìm đại phu mới là chính sự. Triệu gia ca ca nghĩ nghĩ, nói: 

"Tiểu Vân Nhi chân thụ thương, không thể cùng ngươi chơi rồi! Ta trước tiên cần phải dẫn hắn đi tìm đại phu, ta trước đưa ngươi về nhà, ngươi ngày mai lại đến nhìn hắn, có được hay không?" 

"Tiểu Vân Nhi là ai?" 

"Đệ đệ ta nha! Hắn gọi Triệu Vân." Triệu gia ca ca chỉ vào đệ đệ nói."Hai người các ngươi chơi hơn nửa ngày liền tên hắn cũng không biết sao?" 

"Hắn nói hắn gọi Triệu... Triệu... A! Là Triệu trợ thủ, không gọi Triệu Vân." Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cảm thấy có chút ủy khuất, Tiểu Vân Nhi tại sao lừa hắn?

"Ta là Triệu trợ thủ, cũng là Triệu Vân a!" Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói đến lẽ thẳng khí hùng.

Trợ thủ? Triệu gia ca ca hoàn toàn bị làm hồ đồ rồi.

"Tiểu Vân Nhi, ngươi lấy ở đâu cái tên này?" 

"Ca ca ngươi vừa mới không liền gọi? Ta còn kỳ quái, ngươi thế nào liền tiểu Mã mà danh tự đều biết." Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cảm thấy ca ca đần quá.

"Ta? Ta thời điểm nào gọi?" 

"Có oa! Ngươi không phải kêu 『 Không! Dừng tay!』? Đó không phải là đang bảo chúng ta hai cái sao?" 

...... Triệu gia ca ca cảm thấy đệ đệ cái đầu nhỏ vận chuyển phương thức cùng tốc độ thật không phải là hắn theo kịp. Không khỏi lại tại trong lòng oán trách một chút cha mẹ.

"Tại sao ngươi sẽ cảm thấy kia là tên của ngươi?" Ca ca xoắn xuýt hồi lâu, vẫn là không nhịn được hỏi.

"Bởi vì ca ca nhất thường như thế gọi ta a! Mà lại sát vách gia gia, cửa sau bác gái, đầu thôn tiểu ca ca, còn có trong lữ điếm người cũng đều dạng này gọi ta." Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nói đến đương nhiên.

Triệu gia ca ca trong đầu một vạn thớt thảo nê mã vụt qua. Tiểu gia hỏa gây phiền phức quá nhiều, họa diên phạm vi quá rộng, dẫn đến cơ hồ mỗi người nhìn thấy hắn câu nói đầu tiên đều là gọi hắn"Dừng tay!" ... Tốt a... Cái này logic cũng không thể tính sai. Nghĩ lại, cái này Mã gia tiểu hài nói hắn họ Mã tên không, sẽ không phải cũng là...

"Ngựa không, ngươi... Ách... Còn có hay không đừng danh tự?" Mặc dù vấn đề này nghe phi thường kỳ quái, Triệu gia ca ca vẫn là khó khăn hỏi ra miệng.

"Có a! Cha ta đều gọi ta siêu mà. Nhưng là những người khác không phải như thế gọi ta. Bọn hắn đều gọi ta 『 Không 』." Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cũng giảng được đương nhiên.

Lấy nhà mình tiểu gia hỏa làm tham khảo, hiển nhiên cái này Mã gia hùng hài tử cũng là khắp nơi chế tạo phiền phức tay thiện nghệ, cho nên mới sẽ người bên cạnh nhìn thấy hắn ( Cùng thảm án hiện trường ) Cái thứ nhất phát ra thanh âm đều là"Không ~~~~~" Đi...

"Đại ca ca, ngươi vừa mới tại sao nói tiểu tiên nữ là đệ đệ ngươi? Nàng rõ ràng là nữ sinh." Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu hỏi.

"Ta mới không phải nữ sinh." Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân rất bất bình, tranh thủ thời gian lên tiếng kháng nghị.

"Vậy ngươi tại sao xuyên nữ sinh quần áo?" Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cảm thấy rất kỳ quái.

"Lão bản nương mượn ta. Mặc vào ca ca liền mang ta ra chơi." Câu trả lời này thật sự là... Cái gì cũng không có trả lời đến.

"Ai... Cái này... Nói rất dài dòng, nhỏ siêu mà, ngươi biết kề bên này nơi nào có đại phu sao? Chúng ta trước tiên cần phải tìm đại phu cho Tiểu Vân Nhi trị thương mới được." Cùng hai cái này kẹp quấn không rõ lại nhất định phải đánh vỡ nồi đất hỏi đến tột cùng tiểu hài tiếp tục loại này không đầu không đuôi đối thoại xuống dưới, cái gì sự tình đều đừng làm nữa.

"Ta không biết." Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu lắc đầu nói.

Triệu gia ca ca cảm thấy mình thật rất đần, bốn tuổi tiểu hài thế nào có thể sẽ biết? Nghĩ lại, đối! Dạng này chẳng phải một hơi giải quyết hai đứa bé này sao?

"Vậy ngươi có thể mang bọn ta đi hỏi một chút cha mẹ ngươi, đi chỗ nào tìm đại phu sao?" 

"......" Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu nghiêm túc suy tính thật lâu."Tốt a!" 

=========== Tiến về Mã gia đường ngăn cách ============= 

Nguyên lai Mã Siêu nhà là bản địa gia tộc quyền thế, đối với đưa tiểu thiếu gia về nhà Triệu gia huynh muội ( Đệ ) Mười phần thân thiết nhiệt tình. Biết nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cùng tiểu thiếu gia chơi đến chân thụ thương, lập tức lấy người đi mời đại phu khám bệnh. May mắn không tính quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ là năm sáu ngày bên trong không thể bước đi mà thôi. Nghe nói Triệu gia ca ca ở xa tới có việc phải xử lý, không có quá nhiều thời gian ở không coi chừng thụ thương muội muội ( Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân biểu thị: Là đệ đệ!), liền nhiệt tình lưu hai người bọn họ tại sự tình xử lý xong trước đó trước tiên ở Mã gia ở lại, hai đứa bé cũng có bạn. Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu cùng nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nghe xong có thể cùng nhau chơi đùa, đều một mặt mong đợi nhìn xem Triệu gia ca ca. Triệu gia ca ca đối với nho nhỏ hài sáng lóng lánh tràn ngập ánh mắt mong đợi luôn luôn không có chút nào sức đề kháng, tăng thêm xác thực cũng cần người chiếu khán cái này không bị khống chế đệ đệ, liền đáp ứng xuống. 

Vào lúc ban đêm, cuối cùng giải thích rõ ràng nho nhỏ Triệu Vân nhưng thật ra là nam hài tử, cũng cho mượn nho nhỏ Mã Siêu quần áo, đổi về nam hài trang phục. Đối bốn tuổi tiểu hài mà nói là nam sinh vẫn là nữ sinh kỳ thật không trọng yếu, mặc dù nho nhỏ Mã Siêu tương đối thích nho nhỏ Triệu Vân đương tiểu tiên nữ thời điểm bộ dáng. Bất quá nho nhỏ Triệu Vân xuyên y phục của mình cũng nhìn rất đẹp. Vào lúc ban đêm nho nhỏ Mã Siêu nhao nhao nhất định phải cùng"Bằng hữu của hắn" Tiểu Vân Nhi cùng một chỗ ngủ. Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cũng năn nỉ ca ca để hắn cùng"Bằng hữu của hắn" Nhỏ siêu mà cùng một chỗ ngủ. Hai đứa bé song song nằm xuống, kỷ kỷ tra tra nói chuyện phiếm, hưng phấn đến rất, một điểm buồn ngủ cũng không có. 

"Nhỏ siêu mà, ngươi có muốn hay không đương tiểu tiên nữ?" 

"Không muốn, ta là nam sinh." 

"Thế nhưng là ta cũng làm qua, ngươi cũng muốn làm." 

"Ngươi đương tiểu tiên nữ nhất định nhìn rất đẹp." 

"Ta hiện tại cũng nhìn rất đẹp." 

"Vậy ngươi đương ngựa." 

"Ta không muốn đương ngựa." 

"Vậy ngươi đương tiểu tiên nữ." 

"Ta không phải tiểu tiên nữ." 

"Vậy ngươi đương tiểu tiên nữ ngựa." 

"..." Nho nhỏ Mã Siêu có chút bị mơ hồ. 

"Vậy ngươi đương ngựa tiểu tiên nữ." 

"..." 

"Ngươi tại sao cái gì đều không cần." 

"Bởi vì ta không muốn a! Kia Tiểu Vân Nhi ngươi đương ngựa." 

"Không muốn." 

"Ngươi tại sao cái gì đều không cần." 

"Ngươi học ta! Ngươi tại sao không làm ngựa?" 

"Kia Tiểu Vân Nhi ngươi tại sao không làm ngựa?" 

"Bởi vì ta không thể bước đi, không thể làm ngựa." 

"..." Có đạo lý. Nhưng là nho nhỏ Mã Siêu không nghĩ nhận thua. 

"Loại kia ngươi có thể đi đường lại làm ngựa." 

"Kia nhỏ siêu mà ngươi trước tiên làm ngựa." 

"Kia Tiểu Vân Nhi trước tiên làm tân nương của ta." 

"..." Nho nhỏ Triệu Vân cảm thấy không hiểu thấu."Vậy ngươi đương ngựa." 

"Tiểu Vân Nhi đương tân nương, nhỏ siêu mà coi như ngựa." 

"Một lời đã định." 

"Một lời đã định." 

【 Xong 】


	4. Chapter 4

【 Khó cười 】 Hồi nhỏ nhớ thú ( Sau nhớ )  
Tiểu Vân Nhi ý nghĩ: Tân nương là cái gì? Quản hắn... Nhỏ siêu mà đáp ứng cho ta làm ngựa. Ngày mai gọi hắn đương ngựa chở ta đi ra ngoài chơi mà! Ta chân tốt lại gọi nhỏ siêu mà làm ta tân nương. Nhưng là ta không cho hắn đương ngựa.

Nhỏ siêu mà ý nghĩ: Ngày mai ta muốn đi cùng cha nói, để Tiểu Vân Nhi cho ta làm tân nương. Nương nói tân nương sẽ đem đến trong nhà cùng ta ở chung phòng phòng, vậy liền có thể Thiên Thiên cùng nhau chơi đùa.

\--  
《 Tiểu Vân Nhi thiên 》

"Ca ca! Nhỏ siêu mà muốn ta làm tân nương của hắn, hắn cho ta làm ngựa." Một mặt đắc ý.

"..." Ca ca đang bận, không có nghiêm túc nghe, thuận miệng đáp lại: "Vậy hắn sẽ làm việc, kiếm tiền nuôi gia đình sao?" 

"Ân... Hắn nói hắn sẽ đánh săn. Hai ngày trước hắn bắt được một con chuột! Thế nhưng là là ta hỗ trợ." 

"Tốt a! Vậy ngươi liền gả cho hắn đương tân nương đi!" Tốt hơn theo miệng trả lời.

"Gả là cái gì?" 

"Chính là ở tới nhà người khác bên trong, khi hắn người nhà a!" 

"Vậy ta muốn gả cho nhỏ siêu mà, cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ Thiên Thiên cùng nhau chơi đùa." 

"Thế nhưng là vậy sẽ phải cùng ca ca tách ra ờ!" 

"Kia... Gọi nhỏ siêu mà gả cho ta tốt!" 

"Cũng có thể a!" 

"Ca ca kia tân nương là cái gì?" 

Làm nửa ngày ngươi căn bản không biết ngươi đáp ứng cái gì sao?... Ca ca nâng trán: "Tân nương chính là đến trượng phu trong nhà, phụng dưỡng cha mẹ chồng, quản lý trong nhà, cho trượng phu sinh bé con nữ hài tử." 

"Ta cũng không phải nữ hài tử! Thối nhỏ siêu mà! Gặp lại hắn thời điểm nhất định phải đá hắn!" 

"Tiểu Vân Nhi, ngươi nhìn, ngươi không có đọc sách, cái gì cũng không biết, rất dễ dàng bị lừa." Ca ca trên tay sự tình cuối cùng làm xong."Lại không có học công phu, đánh nhau sẽ đánh không thắng nhỏ siêu mà." 

"Ca ca vậy ta muốn đọc sách! Muốn học công phu! Ta muốn đi lừa gạt nhỏ siêu mà để hắn mắc lừa, rồi mới lại đánh cho hắn một trận. Ai bảo hắn gạt ta! Hừ!" 

"Thế nhưng là ngươi không có nghiêm túc học, cố gắng luyện tập, liền sẽ lại bị lừa đi làm tân nương ờ!" 

"Ta nhất định sẽ ngoan ngoãn học! Ta mới không muốn bị lừa đi làm tân nương."

\--

《 Nhỏ siêu mà thiên 》

"Nương! Tiểu Vân Nhi để ta làm ngựa của hắn, hắn liền cho ta làm tân nương." 

"Ờ!" Nương đang bận bịu, thuận miệng đáp lại."Hắn sẽ làm gia sự sao?" 

"Ân... Hắn nói hắn đều có giúp ca ca, là ca ca trợ thủ. Đại khái sẽ đi!" Là dừng tay a... Dừng tay...

"Vậy hắn có hay không đồ cưới?" 

"Chúng ta hôm qua trong sân chơi thời điểm hắn có bắt được rất lợi hại dế, ta đều đánh không lại." 

"Tốt a! Vậy ngươi liền đem Tiểu Vân Nhi cưới về nhà đi!" Nương còn đang bận bịu, tính phản xạ tùy tiện đáp lại.

"Cưới là cái gì?" 

"Chính là đem nữ hài tử tiếp về nhà ở cùng nhau, để nàng thay ngươi quản lý việc nhà, cho ngươi sinh bé con a!" 

"Tiểu Vân Nhi nói muốn làm tân nương của ta, thế nhưng là hắn không phải nữ hài tử." 

Làm nửa ngày ngươi không biết tân nương nếu là nữ hài tử sao? Nương nâng trán: ""Kia thế nào xử lý?" 

"Thế nhưng là ta muốn để Tiểu Vân Nhi cùng ta ở cùng nhau, Thiên Thiên cùng nhau chơi đùa. Không phải nữ hài tử có thể hay không cưới?" 

"Không được ờ! Mà lại Tiểu Vân Nhi cũng không nguyện ý đi?" 

"Hắn nói ta cho hắn đương ngựa, hắn coi như tân nương của ta! Hắn rõ ràng nói xong..." Thối Tiểu Vân Nhi! Nói không giữ lời! Nhỏ siêu mà tức giận đến nhanh khóc.

"Siêu mà, ngươi nhìn, ngươi không có đọc sách, cái gì cũng không biết, rất dễ dàng bị lừa." Nương trên tay sự tình cuối cùng làm xong."Lại không có học công phu, đánh nhau cũng đánh không thắng Tiểu Vân Nhi." 

"Nương vậy ta muốn đọc sách! Muốn học công phu! Ta muốn đi đánh Tiểu Vân Nhi dừng lại. Lại đem hắn bắt trở lại Thiên Thiên chơi với ta! Ai bảo hắn gạt ta! Hừ!" 

"Thế nhưng là ngươi không có nghiêm túc học, cố gắng luyện tập, liền sẽ lại bị Tiểu Vân Nhi lừa gạt ờ! Đánh không thắng Tiểu Vân Nhi cũng không có cách nào bắt hắn trở về." 

"Ta nhất định sẽ ngoan ngoãn học! Ta không muốn bị lừa gạt, nhất định phải đem Tiểu Vân Nhi bắt trở lại." 

\--  
Hai cái hùng hài tử nghiêm túc đọc sách tập võ, ngày sau đều trở thành văn võ kiêm toàn thiếu niên anh hùng. Mặc dù sơ lòng có điểm không chính xác, bất quá... Kết quả là tốt... Đi?


End file.
